


All You Need Is Love (& Snape)

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Severus Snape, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little bit of Severus Snape's charm to get your own relationship rolling.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	All You Need Is Love (& Snape)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbetad. 
> 
> Also, many thanks to @samboots for brainstorming this with me.

Severus Snape's personal office, unfortunately for him, could be described as sunny, bright, open, and, if it had had a more different occupant, cheerful. No one would have ever felt the depressing doldrum of office life in there. The room was on the small side, but there was a large window behind his desk that looked down upon London; he was not cut off from the rest of the office space either, there was a glass door, and a window that looked out upon everyone else. He had blinds of course, but the Ministry wanted him to try to be more open and personable with his colleagues, and thus he was told to keep them open. 

Unfortunately for him, this also meant he had to watch and often partake in the stupid antics of his colleagues. Particularly those of Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger. Snape had been watching the two of them dancing around each other for months. It was evident to Snape that the idiots liked one another, and he was personally sick of seeing Weasley follow her around like a puppy and Granger bumbling around him as if she didn't have a sense in the world. 

He knew he was in for a real  _ delightful _ day when he arrived to work the Friday before the Christmas holiday. Hermione was passing around parchment with,  _ Oh for the love of all things sacred and Salzaar,  _ lyrics on them. She was wearing the most idiotic sweater he'd ever seen; it had a Christmas tree on it, and she'd charmed it to light up and jingle everytime some said the word "Christmas". 

"We hope you join us, Severus! 'Tis the…" she paused pointing both index fingers toward her sweater "Christmas…" she paused again as her sweater lit up and jingled, grinning absurdly at him, "season."

"Ah, 'Mione. You know the old Scrooge won't join us in our fun." Fred flung his arm around her shoulders, and Snape noticed how her cheeks turned as red as a cranberry -- not very attractive on her, and how she seemed nervous. 

"If I participate in your childish festivities, do I get the pair to your sweater, Mr. Weasley. I'm quite certain that I must be on the  _ nice  _ list?" 

Fred laughed and Hermione let out an uncertain chuckle.

Snape let out an irritated growl, "Out of my way. And don't bloody come by and sing me any Christmas…" he cringed as Hermione's sweater jingled, "carrols." 

Wedging his way between the pair, he walked away toward his office. As he did, he heard Fred say, "How about you, Miss Granger? Are you on the naughty list like me?" Snape rolled his eyes.  _ I could bed Granger before you could, Weasley, with pathetic lines like that.  _

Snape remained in his office for most of the day, finishing up any last minute work before the long weekend. He couldn't help but notice every time Granger walked by, as Fred was trailing her and screaming "Christmas!" anytime the office was remotely quiet. He finished his work relatively early and used the rest of his day to observe the pair -- knowing eventually they and the rest of the office would come and try to rally him up for the Christmas party. 

Snape found that every twenty to thirty minutes Fred would make his way to Hermione's desk; he'd act foolishly to make her laugh. 

A few times she brought Fred things: hot chocolate or cookies. Once she stopped and seemed to need something from his desk, but she left with nothing.  _ You're not very good at this either, Granger.  _

He also noted that her confidently insufferable nature seemed flustered when she was speaking to Fred without others knowingly watching. 

It was obvious that the two liked one another but were both too cowardly to act upon it. Snape was not a coward, and Snape was tired of having to witness their pathetic and feeble attempts at flirting.

Not long after, the pair and everyone else stood in his doorway and began to sing, loudly and obnoxiously, "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". It wasn't lost on him that they chose a song with the word Christmas in it; Hermione's sweater altered once again to jingle loudly over their singing. 

Before they turned to leave and join the party, Hermione transfigured Snape's blinds into Christmas lights, and Fred threw a sweater at him: a green and silver sweater that read, "I'm on the nice list."

Snape chuckled to himself and drew his own wand. Charming magical mistletoe above Hermione and Fred -- binding them in place until they kissed. 

He pulled the sweater over his head, the pair looking stunned. Before apparating he said, "Happy Christmas!" Leaving Fred and Hermione under the mistletoe with the jingling of her sweater in their ears.


End file.
